


Last New Year's Day I Gave You My... Heart

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: È la notte di Capodanno e, dopo una serata particolarmente agitata passata a festeggiare con i coinquilini del palazzo in cui abitano, Ichigo e Grimmjow si ritirano nel proprio appartamento. Nonostante la stanchezza e i postumi della sbornia ancora nel sangue, i festeggiamenti fra loro due sono lungi dal terminare così presto...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ambientata nell'universo AU di "You. My Ultimate Sacrifice", si colloca subito dopo la one-shot che ho scritto per il Calendario dell'Avvento di Fanworld, ovverossia "[I got busy throwing everybody undeneath the bus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9615836)". Non ho niente da dire, a parte che, sì. E' una IchiGrimm. Buon divertimento. :D  
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #095.Capodanno  
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** "Dai, Grimm... Facciamo a cambio almeno a Capodanno"

«Ichigo, andiamo fuori di qui! Subito!».

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez afferrò il compagno per un polso, approfittando di un attimo di distrazione della ragazza dai codini rosa per trascinarlo via dalla bolgia infernale in cui si era trasformata quella sottospecie di festa condominiale di fine anno.

«Grimm… Mi fai inciampare…» urlò il ragazzo, afferrando di straforo i cappotti abbandonati sulla sedia con tale rapidità da far cascare miseramente a terra tutti gli altri, prima di lasciarsi trascinare verso l’uscita.

Riuscirono a valicare il pesante portone di ferro da cui si accedeva allo scantinato un attimo prima che una ragazza dal corto caschetto di capelli verdi si voltasse, strillando nella confusione generale: «Ma che fine ha fatto Berry-tan?!».

Ichigo rabbrividì, ricacciando indietro nella sua mente l’echeggiare di quel soprannome che tanto odiava, per poi lasciarsi tirare fino all’androne del palazzo da una mano ruvida e alquanto impaziente che non si preoccupava di strattonarlo. Se in quel momento fosse stato davvero in vena di battute salaci, avrebbe chiesto al compagno quanta paura aveva per scappare a quel modo da una festa.

Ma era stanco e, per di più, non poteva biasimare il genere di terrore che molto probabilmente stava provando: Yachiru e Mashiro non erano due semplici donne, erano due demoni che avevano deciso di torturarli per tutti i peccati che avevano commesso, ormai ne era più che certo.

Incespicò al buio, ancora accaldato per tutto il sakè bevuto e il movimento che l’amica l’aveva costretto a fare, sballottandolo da un angolo all’altro di uno stanzone che non gli era mai sembrato tanto grande come quella notte.

Poco distante da lui, Grimmjow se ne stava pesantemente appoggiato al corrimano di plastica, tentando di recuperare un equilibrio che lo aveva evidentemente abbandonato.

«Grimmjow… tutto bene?» sussurrò nel buio, facendo un passo in avanti mentre Yayoi sgattaiolava giù dal braccio del padrone, risalendo un paio di gradini per poi fermarsi.

«Bah… cosa ti fa pensare il contrario?!» borbottò il ragazzo, passandosi una mano fra i corti capelli azzurri, mentre cercava di scacciare da sé l’orribile sensazione di stordimento che lo attanagliava già da qualche minuto.

«Magari il fatto che… barcolli…» sentenziò Ichigo, indicando il modo in cui spostava il peso da una gamba, quasi cercasse di non cadere a terra di schianto. Peccato che finisse per assomigliare a un pinguino ubriaco, rendendosi decisamente esilarante alla vista.

«Non barcollo, deficiente!» mugugnò Grimmjow in risposta, agitando inutilmente la mano nell’aria buia dell’androne nel tentativo di scacciare l’aiuto del compagno.

«Sei tu che… te ne vai di qua e di là…» bofonchiò alla fine, cambiando idea e decidendo di aggrapparsi alla meno peggio alla manica della sua camicia.

«Non… non vedi che ti appoggi pure addosso… per non cadere…?!».

Ichigo si limitò ad annuire scocciato, passandogli una mano attorno alle spalle per aiutarlo a sorreggersi. Era francamente troppo stanco e troppo stordito per puntualizzare su quelle menate da spaccone e lo spettacolo di un Grimmjow _ubriaco_ era qualcosa di decisamente inedito. Era anche tristemente vero che a lui bastava un nonnulla per crollare brillo sul divano quindi era difficile che riuscisse a costringere il ragazzo a ingollare una quantità d’alcool sufficiente anche solo a vederlo lievemente stordito.

«Grimmjow ma… quanto hai bevuto stanotte?» lo incalzò, cercando di non scivolare giù dalle scale sotto quel peso tutt’altro che trascurabile che gravava contro di lui, ondeggiando pericolosamente avanti e indietro e mettendo a dura prova il poco senso dell’equilibrio che ancora gli restava.

«Bof… Soltanto una decina di bottiglie di birr…».

«Ma ti sei impazzito!?».

La voce stridula di Ichigo Kurosaki riempì l’aria torpida e buia che li circondava, rimbalzando da una parete all’altra e graffiando – come una lama affilata – l’udito in quel momento fin troppo sensibile del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri.

«Ahr ahr ahr! Sei il solito rompicoglioni, Ichigo! Ti scandalizzi per niente! E poi quella bastarda mi aveva sfidato, mica potevo tirarmi indietro! Che uomo sarei stato sennò, eh?!».

Il compagno si portò la mano libera al volto, stropicciandosela violentemente nel tentativo di non bestemmiare troppo forte. L’urlo di poco prima aveva definitivamente stordito anche lui ma quello che Grimmjow aveva appena detto… era decisamente assurdo!

Si trattava di una stupidissima gara a chi beveva di più e lui la considerava come se fosse una lotta per difendere il suo onore macchiato! Il fatto che spesso fosse proprio Ichigo a lasciarsi “sfidare” in quel genere di faccenda, neanche lo sfiorò per l’anticamera del cervello, mentre il suo profondo biasimo verso il compagno si scatenava fino al massimo del disappunto.

«Lo sai che Yachiru non è normale! Ancora non l’hai capito che si diverte a provocarti solo per vederti crollare ubriaco sul tavolo?!».

Ogni Capodanno, puntualmente, si ripeteva quella scena, pensò Ichigo arrancando pesantemente lungo il pianerottolo del secondo piano. Peccato che stavolta Grimmjow avesse decisamente esagerato. Ma cosa voleva fare? Crollare per colpa di un coma etilico e passare la notte del primo dell’anno in qualche lurido ospedale mentre lui lo vegliava senza posa dall’altra parte del vetro?

La malinconia delle tre di notte sembrava favorire già la più che spiccata fantasia di Ichigo, fin troppo portato a immaginare nella sua mente tragedie iperboliche partendo dal più banale e trascurabile degli imprevisti. Fu il borbottio impastato di sonno e alcool del compagno a distrarlo dal filo tortuoso dei suoi pensieri, riportandolo a concentrarsi sull’immediato presente.

«Bah! Quella secondo me imbroglia! Si nasconde l’alcool… da qualche parte… tipo nella manica…».

«Ma ti sei rimbambito?! Come fa a nasconderselo nella manica!?» bofonchiò Ichigo, evitando per un pelo di inciampare nella massa di pelo grigio che stava sfrecciando fra i suoi piedi, dirigendosi verso il pianerottolo del terzo piano, così in alto da sembrare ormai irraggiungibile.

«No… forse è solo perché è una fottuta donna… lo sai, quelle sanguinano… tutti i mesi per giorni interi… e non muoiono… secondo me sono persone pericolose…» insistette Grimmjow, inciampando nell’ultimo gradino che lo separava dalla meta e rischiando di far cadere a terra anche il compagno.

«Oh cazzo, Grimm! La birra ti fa ancora più coglione! Sembri un vecchio borbottone, vedi di piantarla!» sbottò Ichigo, incedendo disordinatamente verso la porta di casa e quasi sbattendoci contro con tutta la faccia.

Grimmjow ci si appoggiò contro, schiacciando anche il corpo del ragazzo, che frugava nelle tasche con tutto l’impaccio dei cappotti e della busta della biancheria fra le braccia, nel disperato tentativo di trovare le chiavi di casa e approdare su un comodo divano su cui parcheggiarlo per le successive ore.

Neanche i rumori della serratura che scattava, cigolando e grattando, riscossero il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri dal pesante torpore in cui era crollato, la fronte premuta contro la superficie lignea e la bocca semi-aperta, quasi stesse già russando della grossa.

«Grimm… vedi che apro…» sussurrò Ichigo, senza ottenere, a tutta prima, uno straccio di risposta.

«Mmgnh… sì sì… ».

«Grimm… io apro la porta…» insistette il compagno, stizzito da quell’esclamazione mugugnata che non sembrava neanche lontanamente assomigliare a una frase di senso compiuto.

«E apri… che cazzo… mica… mmgh… devi chiedere il permesso… aungh…».

Ichigo sbuffò pesantemente, scuotendo la testa e spingendo in avanti la maniglia con tale entusiasmo che Grimmjow neanche ebbe il tempo di accorgersi della perdita di quel precario punto d’equilibrio che si trovò a crollare in avanti, facendo un paio di passi sconnessi nel tentativo di non finire faccia a terra.

La mano del compagno, che lo afferrò per il gomito trattenendolo con una forza pescata da chissà quale angolino nascosto del suo corpo esausto, fu l’unica cosa che gli impedì di ritrovarsi a esplorare col naso le minute e quasi impercettibili crepe che attraversavano il pavimento dell’appartamento.

«Ma che cazzo! Avverti quando apri la porta!» sbraitò con voce impastata, lasciandosi tirare indietro per poi strattonarsi via dalla presa e massaggiarsi la nuca con fare offeso.

«E io avevo avvertito, infatti! Ma tu mi hai sentito? No! Eri troppo occupato a fare un pisolino in piedi! Ma cosa sei, un cavallo?!» protestò Ichigo, facendo incedere la gatta nell’appartamento prima di richiudere la porta con un colpo secco e violento, da farla addirittura tremare.

«E piantala di strillare! Con quella fottuta vociaccia stridula mi fai venire mal di testa!» lo richiamò Grimmjow, passandosi la suddetta mano sulla faccia e strofinandola con violenza, come se volesse letteralmente cambiarsi i connotati.

«Non sono io che ti faccio venire il mal di testa! Se tu sei ubriaco come una spugna, di cosa ti lamenti?!».

Ichigo si agitava, sbattendo le braccia in alto e in basso e portandosi dietro la coda dei cappotti e la busta della biancheria. Faceva un rumore che il compagno, in quel momento, non avrebbe esitato a bollare come “feroce” a dir poco per i suoi timpani provati.

«Di un cazzo, Ichigo! È Capodanno, faccio un po’ quello che mi pare!» sbraitò alla fine, appoggiandosi pesantemente al muro alle sue spalle e rivolgendo un gesto scocciato all’indirizzo del ragazzo.

«Grimm… Piantala di fare il cretino e vattene a letto…» borbottò Ichigo, mantenendo lo stesso tono petulante e avvicinandosi al compagno. Calò una mano sulla sua spalla, nel tentativo di scuoterlo dal torpore che sembrava averlo riassalito nuovamente.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di trascinarselo fino alla camera! Tre piani di scale gli erano più che bastati, per lui poteva dormire anche con tutti i vestiti, purché si muovesse con le sue gambe.

«Mmmgh… vienici pure tu… cretino…» biascicò Grimmjow, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena e tirandoselo malamente contro il petto. La busta che Ichigo ancora stringeva col braccio fece un orribile rumore di carta stropicciata ma il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri neanche ci fece caso. Non era nella condizione migliore per fare attenzione a qualsiasi particolare, dopotutto.

«Sì, che ci vengo se… se prima mi fai posare la roba…» protestò il ragazzo, agitandosi appena in quella stretta che era forte, nonostante l’ubriachezza evidente del soggetto che la stava attuando. Se Grimmjow gli avesse dato per lo meno il tempo di posare quegli stramaledetti cappotti che scivolano da tutte le parti…

Ma Grimmjow non gliene diede semplicemente il tempo, facendo scorrere la mano lungo la sua schiena, fino ad afferrargli la nuca e tirarselo contro la faccia. Ichigo mugugnò scocciato, districando il braccio rimasto intrappolato fra i loro corpi per evitare di vederselo stritolato, letteralmente. Per essere sbronzo, il bastardo si ricordava fin troppo bene come si baciava, a giudicare dal modo in cui gli stava infilando la lingua in bocca, cercando a tentoni le sue labbra e mordendole con foga.

Ichigo agitò il braccio, facendo svolazzare i cappotti nell’aria e lanciando uno sguardo obliquo nella loro direzione mentre cercava di lanciarli verso il divano con tutta la busta appresso. Il suo tentativo fallì miseramente e li vide accasciarsi sul bordo, per poi scivolare a terra con un secco e definito “flap”. Yayoi colse l’occasione per sgattaiolarvi dentro, accucciandosi fra le pieghe del tessuto ancora caldo e acciambellandosi comodamente, incurante del pelo che seminava sugli indumenti.

Una silente protesta per quell’azione a dir poco _scortese_ passò per la testa del ragazzo ma fu costretto a distogliere l’attenzione, bruscamente richiamato all’ordine da un Grimmjow in stato di grazia che gli aveva catturato un labbro fra i denti, iniziando a succhiarlo voracemente.

Ichigo sussultò, puntellandosi con i gomiti contro il muro e sporgendosi verso di lui, mentre l’altro braccio del ragazzo si sollevava, sostenendolo per la vita e spingendoselo ancora più contro. Il suo corpo era incredibilmente caldo, forse anche per colpa di tutto l’alcool che aveva ingerito e sembrava mandarlo ancora più su di giri del solito. E incredibilmente calda e piacevole era quella mano che si muoveva sulla sua schiena, strattonando la camicia fuori dai pantaloni per infilarsi sotto di essa e accarezzare la sua pelle nuda.

E a proposito di camicie…

Le dita di Ichigo si mossero verso il basso, percorrendo brevemente le spalle larghe del ragazzo per dirigersi decise verso il colletto della sua camicia a righe. Cominciò a sfilare un bottone dopo l’altro dalle asole con una rapidità sospetta, nonostante la stanchezza e lo stordimento che gli gravavano sulla testa come un cerchio di ferro. Non sopportava di vederlo con quella roba addosso – il _regalino_ di quel bastardo provocatore. Prima gliela toglieva di dosso e meglio sarebbe stato.

Grimmjow rabbrividì appena avvertendo le dita del compagno, calde ma non quanto lo era il suo corpo in quel momento, sfiorargli la pancia e scendere rapide verso gli ultimi bottoni, e interpretò quei gesti frenetici come il segnale di un’impazienza che si trovava a condividere perfettamente.

Avevano passato la serata a picchiarsi e spintonarsi per qualsiasi pretesto, adesso era arrivato il momento che gli mettesse le mani addosso in maniera costruttiva.

Lasciò scorrere entrambe le mani sui fianchi del compagno, strappandogli più di un brivido al contatto con quei palmi caldissimi che sembrava volessero consumarlo di pesanti carezze, e raggiunse la patta dei suoi pantaloni avventandosi con un certo impaccio sulla sua cintura.

«Grimm… jow…» bofonchiò Ichigo fra uno schiocco di labbra e l’altro, mentre afferrava i lembi della camicia a righe e la tirava giù con uno scatto, lasciandola che le maniche si incastrassero all’altezza dei gomiti.

«Arriviamo… per lo meno… a letto…» insistette, mentre i pantaloni calavano a terra in un fruscio di tessuto smosso e un tintinnare di fibbia di metallo che rimbalzava.

Era stanco… magari non così tanto da rinunciare a continuare, certo. Sentire le mani di Grimmjow, che lo avevano strattonato tutta la sera, percorrere il suo corpo in ben più piacevole maniera era un fortissimo incentivo a non chiudere lì la partita ma che avesse la decenza di farlo crollare sul materasso perché reggersi contro il muro per altri cinque secondi, a quelle condizioni, era pressoché impossibile.

Si staccò con notevole fatica, approfittando che il ragazzo avesse abbassato la guardia per sfilarsi completamente la camicia che gli impicciava i movimenti, già resi lenti e confusi dall’alcool, e indietreggiò rapidamente verso la camera. Non ebbe, però, fatto che tre passi quando Grimmjow lo abbrancò alla vita, poggiandosi pesantemente contro la sua spalla e stringendoselo contro in una stretta degna delle spire di un serpente.

«Grimm… ma porca putt…».

Le imprecazioni di Ichigo si spensero all’improvviso, mentre puntellava le mani sul tavolo, unico appiglio prossimo a lui che gli evitasse di crollare a terra. Il compagno non si reggeva in piedi da solo, era un fatto. Ma che lo avvertisse – dannazione! – invece di buttarsi addosso come un sacco di patate! Un sacco di patate pesante, caldo e con delle mani che si infilavano dappertutto senza dargli un attimo di tregua.

«Mi stavi… facendo cadere!» sbottò praticamente senza fiato, stringendo il bordo ligneo del tavolo fra le dita fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, mentre le mani del ragazzo viaggiavano oziosamente lungo la sua camicia, cercando a tentoni i bottoni.

«Sì… però non sei caduto…» mugugnò Grimmjow di rimando, affondando la faccia contro il suo collo. «… quindi sta’ zitto e non… rompere i coglioni…».

Prima che Ichigo potesse indirizzargli una qualunque frase – foss’anche una pesante bestemmia – si sentì infilare decisamente una mano nei boxer, gesto che gli strappò un lamento di sorpresa.

Dannazione se era bollente, quel maledetto! Le dita che lo stavano molestando con testarda dedizione sembravano dei tizzoni ardenti e non poteva dire che si trattassero di semplici carezze. Grimmjow tirava e stringeva e strofinava con un tale accanimento da fargli tremare le gambe, mentre con un polpastrello circuiva la punta della sua erezione, costringendolo ad ansimare pesantemente pur di non prorompere in un gemito prematuramente entusiasta.

L’altra mano era rimasta più su e litigava ferocemente coi bottoni della sua camicia, strattonandoli uno per uno senza alcun riguardo per l’indumento. Si lasciò accarezzare, cercando un punto d’equilibrio che gli consentisse di mantenersi in piedi poggiandosi su un braccio solo, e sollevò la mano finalmente libera, piegandola dietro la schiena.

Strappò un brivido di anticipazione al compagno mentre gli sfiorava la pancia scoperta, raggiungendo i suoi pantaloni e procedendo a tentativi mentre si affannava attorno alla fibbia della sua cintura. Non era facile slacciarla, non se doveva farlo al buio e rimanendo di spalle e non se la mano di Grimmjow continuava a restare ostinatamente in mezzo alle sue gambe, calda e carezzevole in una maniera quasi languida, forse anche per colpa di tutta la stanchezza e lo stordimento che aveva addosso.

Piegò la testa di lato, mentre le labbra del compagno strusciavano contro il suo collo, sentendolo sussultare quando le sue manovre affannate ebbero successo e i pantaloni cascarono a terra, ammonticchiandosi attorno alle caviglie.

«Grimm… jow!» bisbigliò Ichigo in quello che si trasformò in un gemito entusiasta, mentre inarcava la schiena andando incontro all’ennesima stretta, più forte delle altre.

«Andiamo in camera, non riesco a mantenerti più!» sibilò tutto d’un fiato, mentre le ginocchia minacciavano di cedergli da un istante all’altro.

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri si bloccò, senza riuscire tuttavia a staccarsi da quel corpo sottile che era diventato per davvero un sostegno indispensabile.

«Cos’è… Ichigo… sei diventato tanto mollaccione… che non riesci neanche più a stare in piedi da… solo?» borbottò Grimmjow divertito, recuperando almeno parte della sua baldanza.

Ichigo si voltò nella sua stretta, finalmente libero di muoversi, e costrinse il compagno a puntare le mani sul tavolo, ammettendo implicitamente che forse anche lui, in quel momento, aveva un po’ dimenticato i principi fondamentali del muoversi soltanto sulle sue due gambe.

«Non puoi pretendere che… stia in piedi con te che ti butti addosso a quel modo! Mi… hai preso per un materasso?!» sbuffò Ichigo, scivolando sotto un braccio teso del ragazzo e appropinquandosi lentamente verso la porta alle sue spalle.

Oh, se riusciva a raggiungere il letto era un uomo salvo, poi Grimmjow avrebbe potuto fare un po’ quello che gli pareva.

«I materassi si agitano di meno...» sentenziò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, prendendo un profondo respiro mentre cercava di dimostrare che le accuse del compagno erano assolutamente false e pretestuose. Sapeva benissimo reggersi in piedi da solo, per chi l’aveva preso?!

«Bene, allora divertiti col materasso la prossima volta!» sbottò Ichigo, varcando la soglia mentre davanti ai suoi occhi Grimmjow si districava a stento fra i pantaloni caduti a terra e inciampicava nella sua direzione.

«Sta’ zitto, i materassi non hanno i buchi!» fu la replica sguaiata che ricevette e che lo portò a sbraitare scandalizzato mentre il ragazzo si avvicinava nuovamente, impedendogli di raggiungere in tempi brevi il suddetto materasso.

«E ti ho detto di non strillare…» continuò imperterrito Grimmjow, agganciando l’elastico dei suoi boxer con l’indice e cercando di sfilarseli restando in piedi, tanto per dare l’ennesimo schiaffo morale al compagno che l’aveva tacciato di non sapersi reggere in piedi.

Dovette calcolare male i movimenti, perché, liberata una gamba, si trovò a incespicare col piede destro nelle sue stesse mutande e zoppicare in avanti, rischiando una più che dolorosa caduta. Per sua fortuna, il suddetto materasso _poco adatto a certi divertimenti_ era lì, a pochi centimetri di distanza, e lo accolse con un tonfo secco mentre Ichigo scuoteva la testa, osservando quella scena tutt’altro che edificante.

«Bof!» borbottò Grimmjow, rigirandosi di schiena mentre il compagno si sbarazzava a sua volta dei boxer, dopo essersi tuttavia messo a sedere sul letto, tanto per evitare di emulare le gesta a cui aveva assistito poco prima.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo, restando per qualche istante seduto a riprendere fiato. Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri sembrava parecchio stanco e tutte le birre ingurgitate non contribuivano a renderlo più sveglio del solito. Lo osservò passarsi una mano sul viso, stropicciandoselo oziosamente, e si chiese se non avrebbe potuto sollevarlo da qualche incombenza, magari impedendogli di _stancarsi troppo_ in un amplesso lungo e faticoso.

Appoggiò un gomito sul materasso e rotolò su un fianco, ritrovandosi a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dal corpo di Grimmjow. Lo vide spostare un braccio e tirarselo contro, mentre sollevava il capo e gli stampava l’ennesimo bacio affamato sulle labbra. Si spinse contro il suo viso, sovrastandolo interamente con entrambi i gomiti ai lati della sua testa, mentre le braccia del ragazzo lo intrappolavano di nuovo e le sue dita riprendevano a vagare senza meta lungo la schiena.

Era così dannatamente caldo che minacciava di scioglierlo, pensò Ichigo su di giri, staccandosi dalla sua bocca e prendendo a baciargli il collo. Grimmjow lo lasciò fare, una mano ora stretta sulla sua nuca, senza nemmeno minimamente immaginare dove tutte quelle manovre volessero andare a parare. E francamente non gliene interessava, non quando le labbra del compagno si muovevano su di lui – spaventosamente fresche in confronto al suo corpo quasi febbricitante – spingendosi verso il basso e tralasciando volutamente tutti i punti più sensibili. Lo sentì muoversi, percorrendo il suo addome teso con la lingua, e reclinò la testa abbandonandosi a quel calore umido, ben sapendo come sarebbe andata a finire.

Eppure sussultò lo stesso quando Ichigo si calò fra le sue gambe, accarezzando la sua erezione in punta di labbra e strappandogli un roco sospiro di approvazione nel prenderlo completamente in bocca. Si lasciò andare completamente, godendosi quei movimenti caldi e umidi che lo avvolgevano tutto, senza lasciar fuori un centimetro, mentre il silenzio buio della stanza era interrotto soltanto dai rumori sottili e compiaciuti che il ragazzo produceva, dedicandosi con ammirevole impegno al suo compito.

I primi sospetti che non tutto sarebbe filato liscio come al solito, lo assalirono soltanto quando, completamente sprofondato nel caldo torpore di quella bocca, percepì una mano scivolare sul suo fianco, accarezzandogli una natica in maniera fin troppo interessata.

«Ichi… go…» borbottò all’improvviso, sollevando appena la testa, ma il ragazzo sembrò non avvertire quel richiamo, spingendosi ancora di più fra le sue gambe, al punto da fargli avvertire distintamente il contatto con il suo palato.

«Ah… cazzo… Ichigo… aspet… ta un attimo…».

Lo afferrò per i capelli, costringendolo a staccarsi con un certo disappunto, sia dell’uno che dell’altro. Era dannatamente e spaventosamente piacevole il modo in cui si stava accanendo su di lui ma quella mano ostinatamente piantata su una delle sue _chiappe_ non era, al contrario, affatto piacevole. Non se aveva compreso dove il ragazzo volesse andare a parare.

«Nngh… Grimm… perché?!» lo richiamò Ichigo, sollevandosi appena e indirizzandogli uno sguardo liquido e sospettosamente testardo.

«Perché sei un bastardo! Ti conosco! Quando cominci a strusciare quella fottuta mano sul mio beneamato culo, significa che vuoi mettermi sotto!».

Solitamente Grimmjow sapeva indirizzargli frasi ben più volgari e veementi quando si rendeva conto che, sì, erano arrivati _quei famosi giorni_ in cui anche lui aveva il diritto di prendere l’iniziativa e non limitarsi a subire passivamente come suo solito.

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri ancora malediceva il giorno in cui aveva ceduto – peggio ancora, Ichigo lo aveva _costretto a cedere_ con le sue stupide moine – a quella richiesta. Da allora, di tanto in tanto, gli toccava ancora concedergli la stessa “grazia” e più la cosa si ripeteva, più rapida era ogni volta la sua resa.

Per di più in quel momento era ubriaco, stanco, stordito e quel maledetto stronzo di Ichigo gli combinava anche di quegli scherzetti sleali! Perfetto! Davvero una situazione perfetta!

« ** _Dai, Grimm… Facciamo a cambio almeno a Capodanno!_** » fu la veemente protesta di un Ichigo brillo ma certamente più lucido e vispo di lui.

Aveva ancora la testa fra le sue gambe e gli respirava così vicino da farlo rabbrividire di piacere, il bastardo. E per di più era un giorno di festa e persino Grimmjow doveva forzatamente ammettere a se stesso che, sì, stava soltanto rispettando i patti.

«E poi giù stanno ancora facendo casino e fuori… fuori ci sono i fuochi d’artificio, c’è rumore… non ci sentirà neanche nessuno, dai!» insistette con voce quasi lamentosa, neanche fosse un bambino in vena di pesanti capricci, mentre il compagno lo fulminava con uno sguardo azzurro ma decisamente stanco.

Sembrava che stesse cercando di convincerlo a rendersi partecipe di un omicidio o, alla meno peggio, di un occultamento di cadavere e persino Grimmjow dovette convenire che forse – molto forse – la situazione stava diventando decisamente assurda. Ed era così mortalmente stanco, maledizione, che l’idea di lasciar fare al compagno lo… lo tentava!

«Vedi che dopo te la faccio pagare!» sbottò alla fine, senza concedergli il permesso ma senza neanche negarglielo.

«Ti giuro che se ti permetti, non ti faccio sedere per una settimana!» proseguì sbraitando.

Non notò così il movimento con cui Ichigo aveva staccato la mano dal suo fianco, infilandosi l’indice e il medio in bocca e succhiandoli rapidamente, gesto che lasciava intendere tutti i suoi scopi nel prossimo futuro.

«Eddai, Grimmjow… dopo farai quello che ti pare…» mugugnò alla fine il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, muovendo le labbra tanto vicino alla punta della sua erezione da farlo rabbrividire per l’ennesima volta.

Grimmjow strinse il copriletto fra le dita, cercando una bestemmia abbastanza feroce che potesse esprimere il suo stato d’animo in quel momento, diviso fra l’ostinazione e il desiderio di lasciarsi andare completamente a quelle lusinghe. Ci pensò la lingua di Ichigo a strappargli ogni remora, riprendendo a leccarlo indolentemente, quel tanto da farsi desiderare senza però concedersi del tutto.

Il ragazzo ringhiò stizzito, prima di sbattere un pugno contro il materasso ed esclamare: «Ma… vattene a fanculo, Ichigo!».

Fu dopo quell’imprecazione che la bocca del compagno lo riprese completamente, strappandolo via al suo rimuginare e distraendolo, almeno per qualche istante, dalle manovre di quelle due dita umide che stavano cominciando a introdursi furtivamente fra le sue natiche. Non era la prima volta che gli capitava eppure, puntualmente, si ritrovò a contrarre ogni muscolo del suo corpo e non certo per paura. Ammettere che Ichigo poteva risultare _piacevole_ mentre lo penetrava a quel modo sarebbe stato francamente troppo per lui. Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di cedere facilmente.

Ma fu costretto a distrarsi bruscamente quando sentì la bocca del ragazzo stringersi alla base del suo membro teso per poi cominciare a succhiare con ammirevole dedizione. Lo afferrò per i capelli, muovendosi appena fra le sue labbra mentre le sue dita scivolavano più in profondità, forzando la testarda resistenza dei suoi muscoli e preparandolo a quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco. Ichigo non protestò, lasciandolo spingersi in quella cavità umida e strappandogli brividi sempre più forti a ogni carezza sempre più insistente della sua lingua.

«Nngh… basta… così…» sentenziò Grimmjow praticamente senza fiato quando i polpastrelli del ragazzo si spinsero tanto in fondo da provocargli una scossa elettrica, di quelle che gli squassavano la colonna vertebrale da cima a fondo. Non amava tutti quei preliminari, né la _gentilezza_ con cui il compagno lo trattava in quei frangenti. Se doveva essere, che fosse una cosa rapida e dolorosa e senza tanti fronzoli, maledizione!

Ichigo sbuffò scocciato, sfilando le dita e sollevandosi sulle braccia, ma prima che potesse afferrarlo per i fianchi, vide Grimmjow mettersi a sedere, spaventosamente su di giri.

«Sì, però… si fa come dico io…» sentenziò, puntandogli i palmi sulle spalle e spingendolo di schiena verso il materasso. Ok che doveva prenderlo a quel posto ma se proprio doveva succedere, che almeno conservasse un minimo di dignità fino alla fine. Non se ne sarebbe stato fermo e immobile a lasciargli fare quel che cazzo gli pareva!

«Sì, Grimmjow ma… Ahn… sta’ calmo…» protestò Ichigo, sprofondando la testa nel copriletto.

Sobbalzò quando il ragazzo si sedette pesantemente su di lui, strusciandosi involontariamente contro il suo ventre teso. Lo vide puntellarsi sulle ginocchia, restando sospeso mentre gli dirigeva un’occhiata a dir poco assassina, squadrandolo da capo a piedi come se meditasse di mollarlo lì e andarsene prima di _svergognarsi_ per l’ennesima volta.

Oh, ma gliel’aveva promesso e mica era un fottuto vigliacco! Non sarebbe scappato via per una cazzata del genere e poi…

E poi _niente_ , tagliò corto, calandosi con fin troppa rapidità sull’erezione del compagno e strappandogli un brivido di protesta.

«Grimm! Fa’… fa’ piano, cazzo!» sibilò Ichigo, sollevando le braccia e facendole scattare per afferrargli i fianchi.

«Sempre il solito rompicoglioni…» mugugnò Grimmjow, continuando a spingersi verso di lui, notevolmente frenato da quelle dita praticamente conficcate nei muscoli sudati delle sue natiche.

Cercò di non curarsi dei brividi feroci che scossero piacevolmente il corpo di Ichigo mentre si faceva accompagnare in quell’affondo lento e tanto difficoltoso. Grimmjow lo faceva apposta a rendere tutto ancora più complicato ma non capiva – o forse gli conveniva fingere di non capire – che, messa da parte la fatica sfiancante che ci impiegava a penetrarlo, Ichigo riusciva a sentirlo tutto e perfettamente mentre il compagno lo avvolgeva fin quasi a soffocarlo ed era qualcosa di così dannatamente stordente che nessun’altra sensazione riusciva anche solo ad avvicinarglisi.

Ichigo sospirò sommessamente, mentre il ragazzo si spingeva contro il suo inguine lasciandolo arrivare fino in fondo prima di fermarsi. Grimmjow gravava con tutto il suo peso contro di lui, lo schiacciava contro il materasso fino a farlo sprofondare con la schiena inarcata verso il basso. E lo faceva impazzire perché era così caldo che gli sembrava di sciogliersi a contatto con il suo corpo e avrebbe voluto spingersi ancora più a fondo, per quanto fosse fisicamente impossibile, con ancora più forza, fino a consumarsi dentro di lui.

Cominciò a muoversi lentamente sotto di lui, provocando una sua quasi immediata risposta, dato che Grimmjow fece perno sulle ginocchia, allontanandosi da lui per poi schiacciarlo nuovamente e con più forza contro il materasso. In quei primi e più scoordinati scontri, il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo, fissando il volto del compagno nel buio. Era letteralmente deformato dal piacere e dalla concentrazione, si vedeva che il bastardo si stava divertendo parecchio in quella situazione.

Gli assestò un colpo col bacino, che avrebbe voluto essere rabbioso ma che finì per strappare un gemito esaltato al compagno e costrinse lui stesso a rabbrividire compiaciuto – più di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere – mentre la punta di quel membro caldo e teso lo colpiva a fondo, provocandogli una nuova scossa elettrica.

Mugugnò qualcosa di indefinibile, coprendo qualsiasi altro possibile rumore potesse uscire dalla sua bocca, e si chinò verso il basso, puntellandosi con i gomiti fino a trovarsi a poca distanza dal viso del ragazzo sotto di lui.

«Mmm… Grimmjow…» sibilò Ichigo, a dir poco deliziato, arcuando la schiena e andando incontro all’ennesima spinta feroce contro il suo inguine. Lo stava facendo andare letteralmente a fuoco, ogni nuovo gesto, ogni sfregamento lo consumava a ogni istante di più. Si strinse ai suoi fianchi, accordandosi a quei movimenti rabbiosi che lo esaltavano a dir poco. E poi c’era quel corpo caldissimo che quasi si schiacciava contro il suo e Grimmjow aveva la bocca praticamente premuta contro il suo orecchio e _ansimava_.

Era un rumore roco e così basso da sembrare più un parto della sua mente esaltata che un fatto reale, eppure era così. Quell’accanimento quasi testardo con cui il compagno gli andava incontro poteva essere scambiato per pura e semplice indisposizione per una situazione in cui, tanto per cambiare, non era lui a dominare ma dal modo in cui quasi si strusciava, osando assecondare le sue spinte, capiva che c’era dell’altro.

Lo capiva dal modo in cui il battito del suo cuore si ripercuoteva in un rombo assordante al centro del suo petto e da quanto fosse eccitato, a giudicare da ciò che sentiva premere contro la sua pancia.

Lasciò scivolare una mano dal suo fianco in basso, raggiungendo l’erezione pulsante stretta fra i loro corpi che reclamava la sua parte di attenzione.

«Cosa… cazzo… fai?!» sbottò Grimmjow senza fiato, premendo il naso contro la sua guancia mentre cercava di ricacciare indietro un sussulto entusiastico del suo corpo.

«Non… crederai… di far venire… solo me…» replicò Ichigo, aumentando la stretta della sua mano, e quasi gli sfuggì un sogghigno.

Quasi, perché all’ennesima mossa della sua mano, il compagno rispose assestandogli una spinta più feroce delle altre e strappandogli un gemito a dir poco esaltato.

«Dopo… vedi che ti combino… bastardo…» replicò Grimmjow quasi in un rantolo.

Non ce l’aveva la forza di fermarlo. Non aveva semplicemente né la forza né l’intenzione suicida di resistere a quella mano che lo stava masturbando con un’insistenza che non poteva ignorare perché – dannazione! – il fatto che facessero l’amore da così tanto tempo si ripercuoteva negativamente quando era Ichigo a mettergli le mani addosso. Sapeva benissimo come sollecitarlo e quanta pressione dovesse metterci per farsi apprezzare, perché non gli bastavano certo le carezze, e quando metteva da parte ogni pudore sapeva stringerlo con tale forza da farlo impazzire letteralmente di gioia.

E non andava affatto bene che si trovasse a godere così tanto quando era il ragazzo a muoversi dentro di lui e non il contrario.

Gli morse una spalla, soffocando in quel gesto esasperato ogni tentazione di fargli capire che, sì, in fondo si stava comportando _davvero bene_. Ma in quell’istante Ichigo non aveva la lucidità sufficiente per badare a certe sfumature. Si ritrovò semplicemente a stringere la mano e sentire Grimmjow irrigidirsi contro di lui, prima di roteare i fianchi e scontrarsi con tale forza da strappargli l’ultimo residuo di resistenza che aveva. Il mondo, dietro le palpebre di Ichigo, si fece completamente bianco mentre veniva con una spinta soddisfatta nel corpo del compagno.

Fu a quel punto che anche Grimmjow crollò. Gli bastò avvertire il contatto di quel seme caldo e vischioso che scivolava fra le sue gambe e il tremito violento del corpo del compagno dentro il suo per sobbalzare e svuotarsi violentemente fra le sue dita, i denti profondamente conficcati nella pelle liscia e sudata della sua spalla.

Non si mosse, non parlò, restando pesantemente appoggiato contro di lui, la faccia sprofondata contro il suo collo. Aveva… bisogno di recuperare fiato e soprattutto un’espressione sufficientemente incazzata. Non poteva alzare lo sguardo e trovarsi davanti la faccia trionfante di quello stronzo, che non aspettava altro che vantarsi, ne era sicuro.

«Mmm… Grimmjow…».

Come volevasi dimostrare, Ichigo aveva voltato la testa e aveva premuto le labbra contro una tempia, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli, azzurri e sudati, e godendosi ancora un po’ quel calore che sarebbe svanito presto. Grimmjow non avrebbe esitato a definirlo trionfante e ronfante come un grosso gatto dal pelo fosforescente, soprattutto per il modo compiaciuto con cui si strusciava contro di lui, senza nascondere neanche per un istante tutto il suo senso di vittoriosa soddisfazione.

Ah, ma gliel’avrebbe fatto sparire quel sorriso ebete del cazzo dalla faccia!

Si staccò da lui, strappandogli un lamento malinconico e scontento, e si lasciò andare pesantemente sul materasso, facendolo sobbalzare al suo fianco. Sollevò una mano, ravviandosi un ciuffo di capelli azzurri che si era incollato alla fronte con un gesto scocciato.

Ichigo gli concesse dieci secondi di tempo per riprendere fiato prima di voltarsi verso di lui e affondare la faccia contro il suo collo.

«Visto? Ti lamentavi tanto ma… non mi pare che sia andata male… anzi…» insinuò con la voce impastata di sonno, ottenendo in replica un sonoro «vaffanculo» che gli strappò un altro sorriso soddisfatto. Si accoccolò contro di lui, già sprofondando nel torpore che precedeva il sonno. Adesso sì che era nelle condizioni giuste per dormire anche per dieci ore di seguito.

«Piano piano piano! Frena il gioco, Ichigo!».

La voce roca e graffiante di Grimmjow lo richiamò sull’attenti mentre il ragazzo lo scuoteva per una spalla, costringendolo a una veglia forzata.

«Abbiamo ancora un secondo round da giocare o hai già dimenticato tutto? Dormi _dopo_ ».

Ok, probabilmente non era stata male… ma restava il fatto che _lui_ sapeva fare l’amore diecimila volte meglio. E le sue reazioni non c’entravano niente! Era solo stanco e ubriaco ma grazie a tutto quel movimento aveva smaltito già mezza sbornia quindi, anche a costo di sfiancarsi, gli avrebbe restituito il “favore” con tutti gli interessi.

Era Capodanno, no?

Bene, allora era il caso di restare svegli ancora a lungo e _festeggiare degnamente_.

―

«Ichigo…».

Ichigo si voltò, al di sotto della coperta umida e arrotolata alla meno peggio attorno al suo corpo.

«Mmngh… Che… vuoi…?» sillabò lentamente, staccando ogni vocale con uno schiocco esagerato della lingua, ancora impastata di sonno.

Non sapeva che ore fossero e la luce che filtrava dall’esterno attraverso le intercapedini delle persiane gli diceva che avrebbero potuto essere tanto le otto del mattino quanto l’una del pomeriggio. In ogni caso, doveva essere troppo presto perché aveva un sonno pazzesco e un mal di testa feroce che gli stringeva la testa in una morsa, proprio lì ai lati delle tempie.

«Ichigo… un’aspirina… ora…» si limitò a mugugnare Grimmjow, completamente immobile al suo fianco, con i piedi dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il cuscino e la testa lì dove solitamente poggiava i piedi. Aveva un dolore feroce al fondoschiena, maledizione, e non c’era muscolo del suo corpo che non urlasse dal dolore. Era sicuro che se avesse alzato anche solo un braccio, si sarebbe spaccato completamente e avrebbe finito per essere ricomposto come i pezzi di un puzzle.

«L’ultima confezione… è finita la settimana scorsa… Grimm…» si lamentò Ichigo, stropicciandosi il viso con una mano e sperando ardentemente che il compagno tacesse, il tempo necessario a farlo sprofondare nuovamente nel mondo dei sogni. Anche se uno schifoso analgesico sarebbe servito pure a lui, a pensarci bene.

«Valla a… prendere…» replicò Grimmjow definitivo o almeno ci provò, dato che non gli era rimasta forza sufficiente neanche per alzare la voce. Aveva la bocca amara e appiccicosa ma se avesse avuto la forza una botta in testa a Ichigo l’avrebbe suonata volentieri. Lo aveva sfiancato, il bastardo, sia la prima che la seconda volta.

Altro che Capodanno, la prossima volta sarebbe andato a festeggiare scaricando pesce fresco giù al porto di Sapporo!

«Dove cazzo… vuoi che vada… il Primo di Gennaio… Grimm?!».

Grimmjow ignorò palesemente quell’ultima ma non totalmente illogica obiezione e raccattò le forze residue per voltarsi e abbrancarsi a un fianco del compagno.

«Ichigo… se non me la prendi… giuro che mi scoppia la testa…» sibilò, alzando appena appena il tono di voce ma fu più che sufficiente per i timpani stanchi e provati del ragazzo.

Provò a simulare indifferenza, cercando di riaddormentarsi, ma Grimmjow era insistente, con o senza i postumi di una sbornia addosso.

Al terzo «Ichigo» praticamente ringhiato con voce strascicata, il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni fu costretto a sollevarsi su un gomito, sbattendo le palpebre stancamente o almeno provandoci. Erano così fottutamente appiccicate fra loro che non riusciva a vedere a un palmo di distanza.

«Oh cazzo… la schiena…» sbottò mettendosi a sedere e rannicchiandosi con la testa fra le ginocchia, mentre cercava di recuperar un minimo di lucidità e di equilibrio.

A quelle parole Grimmjow ghignò mentalmente, perché di atteggiare le labbra a una smorfia che assomigliasse a un sorriso non ne aveva la capacità. Gliel’aveva promesso, no, che gli avrebbe reso pan per focaccia? Adesso erano in due ad avere il fondoschiena devastato e questo, chissà perché, lo rese contento come se in quel momento non avesse avuto alcun genere di disturbo fisico.

«Grimm… giuro che se trovo quelle cazzo di aspirine… a te non ne do neanche una…» balbettò Ichigo, dondolandosi in avanti con le mani premute sulle tempie.

«Ma sei sicuro che non hai bisogno di qualcosa di più forte… No, perché a me la testa scoppia da impazzire… Grimmjow! Ma mi hai sentito?!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si voltò, con troppa velocità a giudicare da come le sue giunture scricchiolarono costringendolo a soffocare una bestemmia addolorata. Di fronte ai suoi occhi, Grimmjow giaceva con la faccia per metà sprofondata nelle coperte e la bocca aperta, emettendo un russare che tutto era fuorché soave.

Si era letteralmente riaddormentato mentre il compagno gli imprecava contro e non mosse un muscolo né aprì un occhio neanche quando cominciò letteralmente a sbraitare, sbattendo un pugno sul materasso e sentendo il braccio letteralmente tremare per la stanchezza.

Soltanto dopo dieci minuti buoni di quel ciarlare senza capo né coda Ichigo si decise ad alzarsi dal letto e avventurarsi nel gelo solitario della mattina di Capodanno e soltanto perché il suo mal di testa aveva raggiunto livelli di dolore insopportabile anche per i suoi gusti.

E no, una volta che avesse trovato quelle fottute aspirine a Grimmjow non ne avrebbe data neanche una.

Che si arrangiasse, maledizione!


End file.
